


A Simple Question

by Sarcasticles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticles/pseuds/Sarcasticles
Summary: It started as a game.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	A Simple Question

It started as a game. Or, perhaps more accurately, a question.

It was a different sort of game. In fact, compared to past experimentation it was positively tame. Robin’s Devil Fruit lent itself well to exploration, while Franky was a cyborg and a genius inventor besides. Their sex life was interesting to say the least.

But this...this was less a game and more a question. Robin lay on the bed, testing the cuffs around her wrists. She needn’t have bothered--Franky’s craftsmanship was second to none, and the fit was secure but comfortable. In the dim light she could see the quick release mechanism on the off-chance the marines decided to interrupt their evening, or if the weather decided to suddenly turn, or any of the dozen other equally inconvenient possibilities that one had to account for when sailing the Grand Line as a pirate. 

Robin forced those thoughts out of her mind as the seconds ticked on, each feeling slower than the last, She kept breath even and steady as her pulse quickened in her chest. It wasn’t as if she was nervous ( _except the part of her that was_ ) as much as apprehensive and curious and in desperate _need_. It wasn’t like Franky to make her wait, and the variation from the norm was killing her now. 

Seconds drifted into minutes, and Robin began to wonder if something had happened. She strained her ears, the dim light and heightened sense of anticipation sharpening each sense to its finest point. But there were only the normal creaks and groans as the waves carried the Sunny onward, the occasional thud of footsteps overhead. Instinctively, Robin went to send her eyes to investigate, but managed to stop herself in time. 

That was, after all, against the rules.

Finally, right when tension was about to shift to annoyance, the door opened and Franky entered. After shutting the door behind him, he took a moment to just stare, mouth slack and eyes wide. Robin saw him swallow hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, as if he was a boy again and this was his first time finding a girl in his bed.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

And, despite herself, heat flooded Robin’s cheeks. She’d been told that by a dozen different men in a dozen different circumstances, but none had ever spoken those words in that order with the same reverence Franky did now. 

“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten me,” Robin teased. “That I would be stuck here until my skin shriveled and bones faded into dust.”

A grin stretched across his face. “I don’t think anyone could forget about you, Nico Robin.”

He strode over, shedding his flower-patterned shirt but leaving his speedo on. Franky clambered on the bed, leaning over her prone form until Robin was seeing double and she could feel the coolness of his metal nose brushing against hers. 

“You sure about this?” he asked. “Doesn’t seem your style.”

“It never hurts to try something new,” Robin murmured, a sly smile of her own tugging at her lips. Craning her head, she pecked him on the nose. “Besides, next time _you’ll_ be strapped to the bed, and I would like to see that very, _very_ much.”

A low, keening noise escaped from the back of his throat, and he bent down into a proper kiss, deep and longing. Robin moved to wrap her arms around him, but the padded metal around her wrists prevented her. 

She was entirely at his mercy.

Eventually the need for air broke them apart. Robin’s breath caught in her chest as he gazed at her with that same wondrous reverence, even as he kept that devil’s grin firmly plastered on his face. He shifted himself on the bed as one meaty hand began to play with the straps of her bra. It was black lace, elegant in its simplicity, and one of his favorites. 

He kissed her again, on her jaw this time, each touch feather light. His lips traced a familiar path while his hands wandered aimlessly, from her breast to her hip to the outside of her thigh. His lips left a trail of fire under her skin, finding the sensitive spot under her ear just long enough to make her gasp before dipping down to the hollow of her throat.

“You tease,” Robin whispered. 

Nimble fingers found the hooks of her bra. “Takes one to know one _._ ”

Franky swallowed her response with more kisses. The offending material was quickly disposed of, calloused thumbs grazing over her nipples, and the heat was building building _building_ but remained frustratingly out of reach as he touched her everywhere except for _there._ And ordinarily Robin would have sprouted hands and dug nails against the sensitive flesh of his back, through his hair, tugging the last barriers of clothing away, but tonight that was against the rules, and Robin had to settle for wrapping one leg around his, arching her back and relishing in whatever contact she could steal as her hips rolled against his.

“Did you want to tell me something?” Franky asked cheekily. Robin narrowed her eyes, but her pride didn’t allow her to give in that easily. After all, she was a firm believer that limitation bred creativity, and the next time he brought his mouth against hers, Robin scraped her teeth against his lower lip. Franky pulled back in surprise, and she managed to find that spot under his jaw, where an odd bit of wiring sent literal sparks through his body when stimulated. 

It was enough to pull a deep, almost animalistic groan from him, the grip on her hips tightening possessively. When he looked down at her, eyes clouded with want, Robin smiled. 

“Did you want to tell me something?” she asked innocently. 

“That was uncalled for,” he said thickly. But then he laughed, and Robin laughed, and for all the languages she knew, she didn't have the words to tell him how much he treasured his laughter during these most intimate moments. When she opened her mouth to try, Franky moved down to her breasts, biting lightly against her peaked nipple and making lightning shoot down her spine. The air escaped her lungs as a moan, and once more she wished for her hands, as many as her addled concentration could manage to conjure, but the game wasn’t finished. Her question still remained as he traced the line of her ribs to the crest of her hip with one meaty hand and his mouth moved to her other breast before descending lower still.

And whatever she expected the answer to be, it wasn’t this. Robin groaned in frustration as Franky unhooked her leg from his torso, leaving a trail of wet kisses against her abdomen, her navel, the inside of her thigh as he settled between her legs. She no longer had any leverage. No purchase save for the bed. 

“You know,” Franky mused between lazy kisses, clever hands sliding under the waistband of her panties, “When you suggested this, I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do. I had a couple of ideas for some upgrades, but I didn’t think it’d be very super for me to be able to play with any new toys when you didn’t have your ability.” 

He slid her underwear down her legs and threw them somewhere behind him. “Then I thought about raiding Curly-brow’s kitchen. Figured whipped cream was a classic for a reason, but then I remembered you’re not much of a sweet tooth, and it’s not as fun if you don’t get to share.”

A wicked glint entered his eye as he started teasing with his fingers. His clever, nimble workman’s hands that always knew where to touch to make her come undone. Franky settled down between Robin’s legs, hooking one knee over his shoulder and leaning so close she could feel his hot breath on her dripping sex. 

“But you know what, Nico? I decided that tonight I just wanted you. No bells. No whistles. Just... _you._ ”

One thick finger slipped inside her, pumping in and out in a slow, languid pace. Heat pooled in Robin’s cunt and she arched her back, searching for more. Before long a second finger joined the first, stretching her until she was aching, the heel of his hand grinding against her with each stroke. He was in no hurry, and Robin would have thought he was torturing her if not for the crescendo of pleasure building deep within her. 

“Beautiful,” Franky murmured, so quietly Robin almost didn’t hear over each panting breath, and he lowered his head, his mouth finding the pearl of her sex. Sparks flashed behind Robin’s eyelids as her hands reached for something, _anything,_ but find only empty air, causing a moan of frustration and need to drag from her throat. The heat of his mouth and the cold of his metal nose sent conflicting signals, the contrast a pleasure of its own. 

The pace of his fingers quickened, and his nails found the spot within her that left Robin gasping, spine heaving against the bed. Trembling, she tried to keep up with his rhythm, except she was losing control, each movement frantic and uncoordinated as his mouth and fingers spoke a language of their own, singing words of adoration and love.

It’s a language he knows well, one that Robin was still getting used to and she’s not sure she will ever understand. Because whatever she expected when she proposed her game, her question, giving Franky the freedom to do whatever he wanted and curious with what he would choose, she didn’t expect _this_. For him to consider her pleasure before his own, to worship her with his mouth and hands. 

The heat building within her could not be contained much longer, and Franky seemed to sense it. He made another clever motion with his fingers, making Robin’s toes curl and hips jerk in desperate rhythm. It was too much after too long, and with one, final movement Robin _shatters_. Fire licked through her body, burning brighter with every wave of pleasure, muscles tremoring and body shaking with release. Franky guided her through the orgasm, words lost over panting moans as she came apart in his hands. 

Slowly the roar in her ears faded, and Franky was laying beside her grinning like the devil. Robin could see her own pleasure dripping down his chin, and there was a time not so long ago she would have been embarrassed. Would have hated to give another so much power over her. 

But she doesn’t, and she’s not. Instead she smiled dreamily back, still drifting on the high of post-orgasmic bliss. For a moment they just lay there, Franky tracing patterns against her skin, stoking the fire within her belly back to burning. 

“Are you just going to lay there, or are you going to fuck me?” Robin asked. “As you can see, I’m rather indisposed.”

She jangled her wrists for emphasis, making Franky chuckle deep in his throat. Want clouded his eyes, but still he asked, “Do you want me to take them off?”

Robin thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head. There was potential in the idea of restraints, but she suspected it will be something she will have to build herself up toward. Right now, she wanted her hands back, even if it was only two. 

Without any further questions, Franky undid the cuffs, taking a moment to inspect her wrists. But Robin was officially out of patience. She drug him on top of her, tasting herself on his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pressed against her chest, and Robin could have sworn she felt the beating of his metal heart. 

“Tell me what you want,” Robin whispered in his ear. 

“ _You_.”

They disentangle enough to finally rid him of his ridiculous speedo. Franky took himself in his hand, giving a few slow strokes as he positioned himself at Robin’s entrance. Pausing only for one, final kiss he guided himself into her. Franky squeezed his eyes closed, hissing in pleasure as he gave his hips a shallow thrust. Shifting himself while still inside her, he hooked one arm under her knee. The change in angle drew another choked noise from Robin, and before she could fully recover he began to move. 

The pace was fast but not punishing, and Robin rocked her hips in time with his. His cock found places his fingers could never hope to reach, and delicious heat started to build once more. A calloused hand found her clit and begin slow, tortuous motions that made Robin throw her head back and dig her nails deeper into his skin. 

Franky grunted but never once slowed his pace. Leaning down, his lips dipped into the hollow of her throat, teeth scraping lightly against her skin and sending a shiver down through Robin’s entire body. Tension began to build once more at the base of her spine, winding so tight it’s a wonder she didn’t break before retreating frustratingly out of reach. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Franky groaned, his voice husky and thick. “Robin, I don’t think I’m gonna…”

Robin stole his words with more kisses. His body trembled against hers, and in one swift motion, without warning, he reversed their positions. Robin made a noise of surprise, eyes fluttering closed as gravity seated her even deeper than before. She planted her hands against his chest and moved experimentally, pleased when the motion causes Franky to choke another expletive. 

She could feel him tense beneath her as she rocked against him, muscles coiling and chest heaving with effort. One unsteady hand found her breast, while the other steadied itself against her hip. The heat returned once more, building with each thrust, only now each movement was erratic and needy. Robin opened her eyes enough to watch Franky come undone beneath her. His gaze was laser-focused, a glint of red deep within the pupils. Human and machine features melded into an expression that couldn’t rightly be called either, but is distinctly and perfectly _Franky_.

And while Franky might worship her with his words and hands, he was both a pirate and a thug and knew how to take what he wanted. Robin gave it freely, back arching impossibly far as he came inside her. But even in the throes of his release, Franky wasn’t selfish. As Robin coaxed the last wave of pleasure from him, the hand at her hip moved to where they joined, and he began rubbing at her clit. 

For the second time, Robin broke. She had to rely on his strength to hold herself upright as her body clenched around his. Sparks flashed against her vision as the heat turned into a consuming fire that set every nerve alight. And maybe it’s because she’s not used to feeling only one version of herself, with two arms and one cunt, but the sensation was different this time. More focused in a way that was impossible for her to describe but was oh so very _good._

When the tremors were gone and her vision cleared, Robin slid bonelessly to Franky’s side. They were both smiling, the glow of fading embers lingering between them. Absentmindedly, Robin twirled a strand of sweat-darkened hair around her finger. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

A startled, bark of a laugh escaped Franky. “What for? I thought that was pretty super for the both of us.”

“For answering my question.”

Franky looked at her sidelong. Of course she’d never _told_ him the reason behind her proposed game, and he’d never asked. Just like he didn’t ask now. “Glad I could be of service.”

They were quiet for a moment. As she threatened to drift into a deep and dreamless slumber, Robin said, “We’ll need bigger cuffs. For next time.”

She felt rather than saw him smile. “For you I’d do anything. Lucky for me, I think that’s a pretty super idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and quite possibly last attempt at smut, written mostly as a challenge for myself to see if I could and also because the dearth of Frobin content frustrates me to no end. He’s a cyborg! She can sprout infinite body parts! From a purely mechanical standpoint the possibilities are endless, and yet the content just isn’t there. Hopefully one day a more talented writer than I can change that, but until then, please accept my humble offering


End file.
